


I Love You Too

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Cousins, Donald Duck as a child, Family Fluff, Gen, Older Characters, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: At the end of the day, Donald doesn’t actually hate Gladstone.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of. Not knowing anything about how Donald Duck grew up makes me think of all kinds of scenarios.

Contrary to what some believed, Donald actually didn’t hate his cousin Gladstone the first time they met. That’s because Gladstone was a giggly, little baby duckling, who loved it when four-year-old Donald held him, and liked playing with Donald’s sailor hat, and only stopped crying when Donald sang to him. 

And then Gladstone grew up. And got spoiled. And lucky. And annoying. 

That’s when Donald started to dislike him. 

That dislike only continued to increase when Della taught Gladstone the wonder of pranks. (Thanks a lot, Dels).

As it turned out, Gladstone was extremely good at pranks. Donald knew. They were all on him. 

And then there was Gladstone’s amazing luck that he did not deserve because he hadn’t worked a day in his life. Whenever Grandma asked him to help with the chores, he’d find some way to get out of it. And he never got in trouble because of those damn puppy eyes and cute little smile. 

He managed to get Donald into a lot of trouble though. 

He drove Donald insane, crazy, bonkers! Most days, Donald wanted to wring his neck. Which resulted in him chasing his turd of a cousin around the farm nearly everyday. And he’d never catch him, despite being bigger and stronger, because of the kid’s stupid magic luck. 

Although, at the end of the day, no matter how many times Donald said he hated Gladstone, he really didn’t.

At the end of the day, when Gladstone was dozing off on his chest at bedtime, and would yawn and mumble,

“Love you, Donnie.”

Donald’s heart would always feel warm and he would always reply,

“I love you too, turd.”

At the end of the day, Gladstone was like a little brother to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
